


Slow/Motion

by ersatzbeta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzbeta/pseuds/ersatzbeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Sasuke spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow/Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains moderately explicit m/m sex. I'm not sure how much of a PWP it is, but I think it's probably treading that line...again. You can safely assume that Sasuke is of legal age in this.
> 
> This is really a two-shot, but I've chosen to present them together, as they are made to be read together. These two shorts are covering the same event, though the first part takes on a more experimental writing style and the second is more conventional. I wrote the first part of this months ago, and it sat on my hard drive for a dog's age. I wrote the second part because, frankly, the first part felt like it needed some sort of balance to it.

_Side A:_ Slow

Sasuke thinks of other things when they do it. Sensational association games. Kakashi's skin is smooth and he thinks of stones and frogs and water without ripples. Kakashi's hair is soft and grey, warm mist and kittens and softly broken dawn and his breath is the strange air before a thunderstorm with teeth like lightning closing on his neck, quick strike and on to another area.

He thinks, oddly, of vegetable gardens; freshly turned rows, tomatoes, zucchini, onions in soft dirt. Footprints as his toes flex and his feet arch and dig for purchase in the sheets. Kakashi's belt buckle jingles. The burr of a zipper and the shush of clothing pushed aside lay train tracks, stretch for miles like scars crisscrossing the pale skin of the land. Horses racing, heartbeat-hooves thunder under hot skies' intensity. Sasuke lets Kakashi roll him over on the bed, a waterwheel that keeps turning in the noonday sun.

Kakashi's eyes and he can't breathe. Arresting, bright, full of love for him, full like the ocean. Overflowing. High tide. Seashell nails clutching him, fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders as they writhe, grappling, vying to express this thing between them. Lights flash behind his closed eyelids and he wonders if he's going to cry because his eyes are full.

Sasuke tries to focus more--and at the same time less--on Kakashi, what they're doing together, with each other. He thinks he'll go mad as his heart pounds in his chest and it might burst because it is full and squeezing in tandem with what Kakashi is doing and he's just lying there. He should reciprocate, give back, do something. But his hand is shaking as he reaches and presses even closer to Kakashi and he knows that Kakashi knows. It is branded into his palm, radiating, burning into Kakashi's skin, will forever be written there, an invisible seal of love and longing and things he'll never say out loud.

Sasuke's world seizes. Stutter--stop--stutter--stop-stutter-stutterstutterstop. Stop. His hearing rushes out to sea and returns on a wave. He lets go of Kakashi, lays back and lets the sensations wash over him. He's bitten his cheek, and all he can say to Kakashi through the copper taste is "drapes" because the connections are gone. He can't find the words. Kakashi replies in kind: "toaster oven."

They lay breathless, plastered together on the bed. Kakashi offers him a tissue and Sasuke takes it, holds it, wonders what to do with it. Kakashi takes another and wipes Sasuke's face and Sasuke dabs at the mess on his front. He brushes the hair out of Kakashi's eyes and draws him close for a kiss, lets Kakashi's sweat transform his lips into something else. He tingles, pulls back a fraction of an inch, and they breathe the same air. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

 

_B Side:_ Motion

As soon as Sasuke steps through the door, he plasters himself against Kakashi. Kakashi can feel his heart beating through his skin. Though Sasuke doesn't need to, he holds onto Kakashi's arm for balance as he kicks off his shoes. Kakashi is touched by this gesture. He smiles and takes off his mask. Sasuke is all over him, one hand in twisting into Kakashi's hair as he pulls him close for a kiss, the other untucking Kakashi's shirt from his pants and sliding up underneath the fabric, fingers already digging into his back as he presses himself closer. Kakashi doesn't ask what's gotten him all worked up. He isn't sure Sasuke would tell him, and anyway it doesn't matter, given that Sasuke is here, has come to him for this.

Sasuke strips down without talking, flinging his clothes across the floor of the apartment. Kakashi loves how Sasuke's shirt looks as it is abandoned, sliding half under his desk. He hasn't cleaned under there in a while and he knows that Sasuke's shirt will be covered in dust. His dust. Sasuke will undoubtedly wipe it off, but Kakashi will know that it was there. A thrill of heat travels down his spine. He leads Sasuke to the bed, tearing back the covers with one hand and hanging onto Sasuke with the other. He lets Sasuke down onto the mattress. Standing at the foot of the bed, Kakashi skins his shirt off. He unbuckles his belt as he admires the man on his bed.

Sasuke's hair is spread across the pillow, and Kakashi thinks that, come nighttime, he will be picking black strands out of his sheets. This is Kakashi's apartment, Kakashi's bed, because Sasuke has never consented to doing this at his place. Kakashi hasn't asked why, but he accepts what Sasuke offers when he shows up on Kakashi's doorstep. It's happened dozens of times in the past, more or less just like now. Few words and no warning. A hot possessiveness sweeps through his chest as he watches Sasuke laid out on his bed, wriggling around, arranging his limbs, curling his toes into the sheets. Kakashi isn't sure he would feel the same if this were Sasuke's bed, and he rather likes how it feels right now. He unzips his pants, shucks them off and kicks them to the side.

Kakashi can tell by the slackness of Sasuke's mouth and the lack of tension around his eyes that he is a million miles away, but it's okay. He knows that Sasuke can only let go of himself like this when it's just the two of them, which makes these visits all the more important, all the more precious. Kakashi needs to be grounded, firmly in the here and now, feeling the heat spreading through him like lightning traveling the shortest distance between earth and the heavens.

Their eyes meet and Sasuke reaches for him, grabs him by the arm and pulls him down. They roll around on the bed, mouths meeting, sometimes awkwardly and with teeth clacking, but they move on and try again. At first, Kakashi pins Sasuke. He nips gently along the sides of Sasuke's neck, lavishing the bites with his tongue and enjoying the salt of Sasuke's skin. He makes his way along one collarbone, then down to the breastbone. Sasuke's heart pounds so hard that Kakashi can feel it in his fingertips. He skates along Sasuke's chest, pinches his nipples one at a time and rolls them between forefinger and thumb. Sasuke shudders and breathes. He grinds hard against Kakashi. Once. Twice. Again. And again, Sasuke cants his hips upward. He groans and catches Kakashi by the shoulders and now it's Kakashi's turn to have his back on the mattress. Sasuke kisses him, and his lips tingle afterward from the force of it. It's a very good kiss. Sasuke does it again, presses his hips against Kakashi as their tongues meet.

Rubbing up against Sasuke, Kakashi murmurs into his ear.

"Lube, Sasuke," he says. "Before I embarrass myself all over you."

He laughs a little, at himself and at how fast Sasuke fumbles for the bedside table. Kakashi had been joking about being ready to come, but when Sasuke confronts him, lubricant in hand, question all too clear on his face, he finds himself almost unbearably aroused. Sasuke's slight hesitation ratchets up his desire. Kakashi feels a flush rise up from his chest, spreading over his neck and face, sweat following in its wake. He swallows hard, twice, before he can speak.

"In me," says Kakashi. "If you like."

And Sasuke does like, Kakashi sees. Sasuke likes a lot. He sucks in a breath and licks his lips before opening the container. He squeezes it into one hand and closes the top again with shaking fingers. He approaches Kakashi, and Kakashi silently moves his legs out of the way. He waits, eyes half-shut, for Sasuke to make his move. He can feel the heat of Sasuke's body mere inches away from his, and his breathing hitches as he inhales, expectation heavy in his chest.

An eternity later, Kakashi feels Sasuke's finger making small, smooth circles, testing the waters, as it were. He bites the tip of his tongue, letting a pleased hum out as he exhales. Sasuke continues running his fingers around and around, and Kakashi is stoked to a roaring blaze, his face on fire, sweat beading all over his chest and face. If he didn't know better, he would call this behavior teasing. Kakashi steals a look at Sasuke; his face is scrunched in concentration, even as he swipes his tongue over his lips again and sweat trickles down from his temples.

"Hey, Sasuke," says Kakashi.

His voice sounds rough and deep as it breaks the silence in the room. Sasuke looks up and they lock eyes. What Kakashi sees there, the naked feelings and unsaid truths, the things they never say but always know, overwhelms him for a moment. He smiles and Sasuke nods, slowly, throat working as if he is about to speak. But he doesn't and, instead, lets his fingers do the talking.

Sasuke's finger slides inside, and Kakashi angles forward. He grins, all teeth. Sasuke is being so careful, going slow, and it's dreamily pleasant but not quite what Kakashi is looking for. Then Sasuke adds a second and crooks it just right, and it's so satisfying, not yet quite enough, but it will be. One long finger glides across his prostate and Kakashi sees stars. The promises of more, of soon, are whispered in the way Sasuke is panting, the way he ruthlessly spreads Kakashi open and how he trembles as Kakashi rubs against him. Kakashi muffles his smile in the meat of the joint between Sasuke's shoulder and neck. He bites firmly. Sasuke yelps and his fingers spasm inside Kakashi. Sasuke withdraws. He looks down at Kakashi, eyes concerned. Kakashi saves him the trouble of asking the question he's probably working over. He sits up again.

"Allow me," says Kakashi.

He guides Sasuke back onto the bed, lays him out. Sasuke hands over the lube and Kakashi squeezes some out into his palm before pitching the container out of the way. With no preamble, he slicks it over Sasuke. Sasuke hitches against him, feverishly hot and fitting so well in Kakashi's fingers. He is half tempted to just keep doing this until Sasuke comes, and the thought has him moaning. He gives Sasuke one more stroke before letting him go.

Swinging one knee up and over Sasuke's narrow hips, Kakashi plants himself as comfortably as he can in the bed. He settles his weight just below the kneecaps. He nudges Sasuke's side.

"Ready?" he says.

Sasuke nods. He licks his lips and swallows and Kakashi is entranced by the movement of his throat. Kakashi makes minute adjustments as he drops down to the point where he and Sasuke just touch. He prolongs it, savors it, moving just a hair in each direction, fractions of an inch with Sasuke pressed against--but not yet in--him. He waits until Sasuke is panting open-mouthed into his sheets, eyes closed tight and head turned to the side, before he lowers himself onto Sasuke.

Groaning, Kakashi keeps moving, inexorable and excruciatingly slow. He can feel Sasuke staying himself from pushing upward: his abdomen keeps twitching restlessly with the reined-in urge to move. Kakashi focuses on the way Sasuke bites his lip: the fine edge of his teeth pulling and leaving white marks that fade back to normal after a few seconds. Kakashi breathes in and out through his nose. Sasuke makes sounds with long vowels, begging him to move again, though not in so many words. Kakashi obliges.

Kakashi flexes upward, and pleasure washes over him as he bears down again and again as Sasuke thrusts up into him. The stretch and burn and pressure all magnify how good it feels. He groans. And then Sasuke reaches for him, lays a hand over his chest, over his heart for a long moment before reaching further up. He anchors himself, one hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He digs his fingers into the muscle. Kakashi's back twinges, but Sasuke rocks into him faster, less controlled, harder, more, and Kakashi doesn't care about his back now. He hovers at the edge, inching closer when Sasuke pushes in, easing back a hair when Sasuke pulls out. All of a sudden, Sasuke lets out a cry and his hand locks onto Kakashi like it's life or death. Sasuke thrusts twice more and comes, head thrown back, face awash in sweat, eyes wide and unseeing as the air rushes out of his lungs in one long moan. His hand lets go of Kakashi's shoulder and runs down his body. Kakashi is so close it's killing him, and all it takes is Sasuke's hand on him, barely the brush of a finger before he comes too, clenching his jaw, slippery and hot and trapped between Sasuke's hand and torso. He gasps for breath and his heart hammers. Sasuke kisses him again, tongue in his mouth before he withdraws and flops back onto the bed.

They carefully disengage. Kakashi is at a loss for words, and so he is not surprised when Sasuke is as well.

"Drapes," says Sasuke.

He shakes his head and tries to frown, but all he manages to do is to shut his mouth. Kakashi chuckles, nearly breathless.

"Toaster oven," says Kakashi with a smile.

And Sasuke's expression lightens. Kakashi collapses on the bed next to him, and he reaches out to the bedside table again, retrieving a box of tissues. He offers it to Sasuke. Sasuke takes one and stares at it in his hand. Kakashi runs a tissue over Sasuke's face, mopping up the dampness. He suspects a tear or two might be in the mix, though he doesn't say anything about it. Sasuke gathers himself and wipes at the mess smeared over him from the navel down. Kakashi takes another tissue and does the same for himself.

Twisting himself around, Sasuke kisses Kakashi once again, a lingering kiss with his eyes closed. When he breaks the kiss, he looks into Kakashi's eyes. His lips quirk upward into a half-smile. Kakashi feels something squeeze tight in his chest at that. Sasuke presses his lips to Kakashi's again, and Kakashi reciprocates. They do not part for a long, long time. The kiss finally ends. Kakashi and Sasuke breathe, together, in the perfect quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I ask myself why I write this particular pairing. No, they're not my favorite characters. I think Sasuke is a nutjob--tormented, yes, but crazy all the same. Yes, I think Kakashi's pretty cool, but he's not the top of the list, either. Truthfully, I think Shikamaru may be #1 for me, though there's always a bit of a shuffle for position whenever I think about it. I don't have a real answer, except to say that these two characters in particular seem to come easily to me. Maybe I've got it all wrong and I'm writing them completely off base. *shrug* At least I'm having a good time. :)


End file.
